Communication technology has transformed our world. As the amount of information communicated over networks has increased, high speed transmission has become ever more critical. High speed communications often rely on the presence of high bandwidth capacity links between network nodes. There are both copper-based solutions and optical solutions used when setting up a high bandwidth capacity link. A link may typically comprise a transmitter that transmits a signal over a medium to a receiver, either in one direction between two network nodes, or bi-directionally. An optical link might include, for example, an optical transmitter, a fiber optic medium, and an optical receiver for each direction of communication. In duplex mode, an optical transceiver serves as both an optical transmitter that serves to transmit optically over one fiber to the other node, while receiving optical signals over another fiber (typically in the same fiber-optic cable).
Presently, communication at more than 1gigabit per second (also commonly referred to as “1G”) links are quite common. Standards for communicating at 1G are well established. For instance, the Gigabit Ethernet standard has been available for some time, and specifies standards for communicating using Ethernet technology at the high rate of 1G. At 1G, optical links tend to be used more for longer spanning links (e.g., greater than 100 meters), whereas copper solutions tend to be used more for shorter links due in large part to the promulgation of the 1000Base-T standard, which permits 1G communication over standard Category 5 (“Cat-5”) unshielded twisted-pair network cable for links up to 100 m.
More recently, high-capacity links at 10 gigabits per second (often referred to in the industry as “10G”) have been standardized. As bandwidth requirements increase, potential solutions become more difficult to accomplish, especially with copper-based solutions. One copper-based 10G solution is known as 10GBASE-CX4 (see IEEE Std 802.3ak-2004, “Amendment: Physical Layer and Management Parameters for 10 Gb/s Operation Type 10GBASE-CX4” Mar. 1, 2004), which accomplishes the higher bandwidth, despite the use of copper. 10GBASE-CX4 uses a cable, which includes 4 shielded differential pairs carrying a quarter of the bandwidth in each direction, for a total of 8 differential copper pairs. This cable is quite bulky (typically about 0.4″ or 10 mm in diameter) and expensive to make and cannot be terminated in the field (as can CAT-5 for example). Furthermore, this copper-based 10G solution is limited to distances of about 15 m without special efforts. Alternative copper-based 10G solutions are being developed and standardized but are likely also to require significant power consumption. The primary example is known as 10GBASE-T under development in the IEEE (see IEEE draft standard 802.3an, “Part 3: Carrier Sense Multiple Access with Collision Detection (CSMA/CD) Access Method and Physical Layer Specifications Amendment: Physical Layer and Management Parameters for 10 Gb/s Operation, Type 10GBASE-T” 2006). This standard uses CAT5e or CAT6A unshielded twisted pair cable for distances to 55 m and 100 m respectively. However it is expected that because of the extremely complex signal processing required, this standard will require circuitry with very high power dissipation, initially as high as 8-15 Watts (per port and thus twice this per link). A lower power variant which only achieves 30 m on CAT6A cable is still expected to be more than 4 Watts per port. These high power levels represent both a significant increase in operating costs and perhaps more importantly, limitations on the density of ports which can be provided on a front panel. For example, power dissipations of 8-15 W could limit port density to 8 ports or less in the space of a typical 1 U rack unit, whereas 1000BASE-T and 1G optical interfaces such as the SFP transceiver can provide up to 48 ports in the same space. Nevertheless, because of the cost of present day optical solutions at 10G, there remains interest in this copper solution.